sentimientos descubiertos
by tommyhiragizawa
Summary: que hubiera pasado si Syaoran se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos desde antes...Sakura lo escucha hablar solo al hacerlo y se da cuenta de lo que el siente...y si es el cumple se Suaoran y ella solo tiene el osito para darle... que pasará..descubrelo.


Sentimientos descubiertos

Los personajes no son míos, son de las Clamp...TT

By: Tommy Hiragizawa.

Nota: este fic es algo meloso, para los diabéticos... (No quiero que mueran) están advertidos. Además se trata de... ¿que hubiera pasado si Syaoran y Sakura se dieran cuenta de sus sentimientos antes de lo que pasa en la serie...juajuajua...descubranlo ustedes...

Capitulo único

Después de otra pelea con la presencia de Clow has caído dormida en mi regazo. Debes de estar muy cansada por todo el esfuerzo que hiciste para poder cambiar la carta espada y sacarme del control del hechizo que los hilos tenían sobre mí.

Te abrazas a mi cuerpo, no lo has de notar, ya que estas profundamente dormida, pero ante tu acción mi rostro se turba con un rojo carmín y no se porque pero una felicidad inmensa invade mi alma, mi corazón palpita acelerado, como si una vez mas hubiera corrido aquel maratón donde capturamos a aro, lo recuerdas... terminamos exhaustos.

A mi mente vienen muchos de los momentos que hemos pasado juntos, cada uno está atesorado en mi memoria, grabados a fuego. Los momentos tristes, los felices... esos pequeños momentos que compartimos, y cada sonrojo que has obtenido de mi parte sin darte cuenta... ni yo.

No tardo en preguntarme el porque, ¿porque mi cara toma este sonrojo?, ¿porque una sonrisa tuya llena cada vació de mi alma?, ¿ porque no te puedo ver junto a Hiragizawa sin que sienta que muero de un extraño coraje?

Kero y Tomoyo dicen que con ellos vasta para llevarte a casa, pero yo me niego y te cargo entre mis brazos hasta llegar a tu puerta, cosa que a tu hermano no agrada mucho, y aunque estés en brazos de Morfeo, me despido de ti con una mirada tierna que nadie ve y ni yo creo haberla dado... ¿donde quedó aquel niño frío?, ¿aquel chico al que nada inmutaba?... creo que has logrado derretir este corazón de piedra.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

En secreto comencé a hacer un oso de felpa, no se ni porque ni para quien, solo sigo este sentimiento nuevo que va creciendo en mi, pero aunque quiera evitarlo se que cada vez que veo el osito pienso en ti.

El receso da comienzo y yo, como muchos días, me siento solo, apartado de todos. De pronto veo que aparecen cerca Shijaru y Yamasaki. Ella le entrega un paquete del que puedo ver salir un oso de peluche. El, sin querer, lo llama malvavisco, por lo que solo consigue que ella le reclame el no querer corresponder a sus sentimientos. Y, entre tanto alboroto, me hacen recordar lo que dijo Tomoyo sobre los ositos de felpa...

" En el extranjero dicen que cuando regalas a la persona amas un oso de peluche hecho a mano con tu mismo nombre esa persona y tu siempre estarán correspondidos en el amor".

Veo el oso que llevo en mis manos y... sin poderlo evitar te recuerdo una vez mas... pero no entiendo porque...¿que no se supone que yo quería a Yukito?.

Escucho a alguien a mi lado, es precisamente el, viene hacia mi y me ofrece de su gigantesco almuerzo...

Después de comer me pide ver el osito, se lo muestro algo apenado y me pregunta si alguien me lo ha dado, cosa que niego, pero el pregunta algo más que me perturba...

se lo piensas regalar a alguien? – con aquella pregunta a mi mente solo viene una imagen, la tuya, la de Sakura.

Salgo corriendo como ya me es costumbre... ¿porque pienso tanto en ti?

Paro en seco y te veo totalmente roja y yo no tardo mucho en ponerme igual pero por otras razones al ver la escena. Hiragizawa...tenia que ser el, para acabar estaba frente a ti besando tu mano, cosa que me extraña no reclames, para después verlo partir. (Ahhhhhhhhhhhh "suspiro" me encanta la confusión de li, sobre todo me partía de la risa al ver sus escenas de celos...jijijijiji).

hola Li – Dices al darte cuenta de mi presencia, acompañando tus palabras de una de esas sonrisas desconecta neuronas que tanto me gustan y con ello todos mis reclamos por la escena mueren en mi garganta...( mas bien no puede pronunciar ni palabra).

Corro en dirección contraria a ti, todos estos sentimientos me confunden, necesito estar solo y ordenar mi mente.

De pronto Yue aparece frente a mi y me dice que todo lo que siento por el lo causa la magia de la luna que el posee, que analice mi corazón y encuentre a su verdadero dueño.

Yue se transforma y Yukito, algo confundido, pero con una sonrisa me entrega el osito diciéndome que se lo entregue a esa persona.

Me quedo donde estoy y suelto un suspiro al viento...

ahora comprendo, el porque de los sonrojos, de las preocupaciones, de los desvelos...yo en verdad... estoy enamorado como un tonto... de Sakura... –

Y mientras mi descubrimiento ronda mi mente y corazón regreso a la escuela esperando poder poner atención en clase...(cosa que no consigue por estar viendo a Sakura)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

El se va del lugar donde estaba parado sin percatarse de mi presencia. Cuando salió corriendo me había dejado preocupada así que seguí su presencia hasta aquí, de donde vi salir a Yukito. Esperaba saber que era lo que le molestaba a Li, pero lo que descubrí fue algo mucho más grande que una simple dolencia o problema.

será verdad lo que dijiste Li –

Regreso a clases, pero no logro concentrarme, siento su penetrante mirada en mí, y mira que extrañamente no me desagrada, pero es que me pone igualmente nerviosa.

0o0o0o0o0o

Esta noche había planeado ir a darle el osito a Yukito, pero con lo que dijo Li estoy muy confundida, no puedo sacarme sus palabras de la mente, como tampoco puedo sacar todos los momentos que hemos estado juntos y el apoyo que me ha dado. ¿Que siento?, admito que no lo veo como a Yamasaki o algún otro amigo, pero... ¿que es esto?.

Suena el teléfono, es una llamada de larga distancia, ¿quien será?.

hola habla Kinomoto –

hola Kinomoto –

Mei Lin?, eres tu?, que tal todo? –

Bien, te puedo pedir un favor?...- (Mei confabula...juajuajua...soy mala, y Mei también)

Hoy es el cumple de Syaoran y necesito que le mandes un recado y mis felicitaciones –

Si? –

Dile que espero que sea feliz con ella –

Solo eso? –

Si, adiós –

Espera Mei Lin... -

Pero ella ya había colgado el teléfono. Hoy es su cumpleaños...¿que le regalo?, ya es de noche y no encontraré tiendas abiertas, pero... tengo... el osito.

Salgo de mi casa diciendo que no tardaré. Convoco a mi báculo y utilizo la carta vuelo. Llego a tu balcón, ya que seguramente Weid ya estará dormido. Te veo sentado junto a tu escritorio escribiendo algo, después apagas la lámpara y entras a la cama.

Utilizo la carta para atravesar y entro a tu cuarto y brillo me da la luz necesaria para ver donde voy.

Me acerco a tu escritorio y veo lo que anteriormente escribiste...

Madre:

No se si regresaré pronto a Hong-Kong, han pasado casas extrañas, en especial en mí. Madre me he enamorado y no importa que ella no me ame, estaré para apoyarla en lo que pueda. Se que tu sabrás quien es, como se que ya sabías aunque no te lo hubiera dicho...

Syaoran Li

A un lado de la nota había otra...

Sakura:

No se como me llegue a enamorar de ti, tal vez por tu sonrisa, o tal vez por la sincera amistad que me ofreciste. Te amo y aunque nunca te lo diga este amor no se irá, hasta que el día en que me tenga que ir estaré a tu lado para protegerte de cualquier cosa, hasta de mi mismo.

atte.: Syaoran

Después de aquello solo había dos "s" entrelazadas.

Ante aquello su corazón comenzó a palpitar, su sonrisa apareció en su rostro al igual que un sonrojo y dos lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas.

Dio un paso hacia atrás, llevándose, sin querer, la silla del escritorio de por medio.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Un ruido lo despertó, además de una presencia extra en su habitación...

quien está en mi habitación? – no reconocía la presencia por lo alterado que estaba la saberse vigilado.

Este...yo... Syaoran... – un momento, aquella voz...

Sakura?, que haces aquí? – el chico estaba extrañado, pero aquella visita fue lo único que pudo alegrarle el día.

Esto...bueno... feliz cumpleaños? –

Co...como lo supiste? –

Mei Lin me lo dijo y te mando un recado –

Cual? –

Que fueras feliz con ella –

Y ... como entraste? -

Pues... usé magia - mencionó algo apenada

Ya veo, ¿que es lo que traes en las manos? –

Syaoran pudo ver el paquete gracias a brillo...

esto...es...para ti –

gracias – algo sonrojado, pero su cara se vuelve tomate al ver los que era, el osito que ella con tanto esfuerzo había hecho... – llévatelo –

no te agrada – su voz sonaba triste, cosa que Syaoran notó.

No es eso, tu lo hiciste para Yukito, es mejor que se lo des a el –

No!!!!, yo lo hice para la persona mas especial para mi, y esa persona...esa persona...esa eres tu Syaoran –

Sa...sa...sakura – cabe mencionar que Syaoran estaba mas colorado que una manzana madura y que esto era igual con Sakura, claro, que Syaoran estaba en estado de Shock temporal, pero su silencio fue interpretado de otra manera...

No vas a decir nada, entonces... tu no sientes igual? – ( mira que sabe perfectamente que si, nomás por hacerse la sufrida)

Syaoran viendo como los ojos de ella se van inundando de lágrimas sale de su cama y la abraza... – claro que siento igual, te amo –

Toma el osito que ella leva y el le entrega aquel osito gris que hizo para ella...

Puedo llamarlo Sakura? –

Y yo al tuyo Syaoran? –

Te amo –

Y yo a ti Syaoran –

De pronto el osito de Syaoran comenzó a crecer...

Oh, no, aquí vamos de nuevo –

Pero...esta vez vamos juntos –

Si –

Ella le da un beso en la mejilla y comienzan con el combate, donde Sakura cambia la carta vuelo...( yo hablo de cuando hace que cambie para que se manifieste en su espalda y no en su báculo) y al termino de este el osito vuelve a su forma original, aunque sin una oreja.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"No importa , ya la coseré luego" pensé yo al ver el oso. Mi atención regresa a ti ya que una vez mas te recibo en mis brazos desmayada, te sonrió y te dejo sobre mi cama para poder arroparte y darte un beso en la frente.

Llamo a tu casa y le digo a tu hermano que te quedarás en mi casa a dormir, cosa a la cual el no tarda en protestar, pero termina aceptando, da la impresión de que sabe todo sobre las cartas, pero eso no importa ahora, lo que importa es que te amo y que nunca me quiero separar de ti.

te quiero Syaoran – escucho esto de tus labios, palabras que son música para mis oídos.

Yo también Sakura –

Me recuesto en el sofá de mi cuarto y desde el te veo dormir hasta que el sueño me vence. Solo para soñar con una vida a tu lado.

KONICHIWA!!!!...hola a todos los lectores de  espero que les gustara el fic, lo hice hace mucho y hace dos días...osea antes del año nuevo... cuando estaba haciendo limpieza en mi casa me lo encontré entre mis cosas viejas y me dije...vale la pena subirlo...a mi me trae buenos recuerdos...espero reviews...

atte.: Tommy nn XP

Agradecimientos a mi amiga okashira janet por sus comentarios en mis fics, al igual que a todos que han leído cada uno de ellos...

Después de conocerte

Amor a largo plazo

Cuando pierdes la esperanza

Ella

El diario de Haruhi

La nueva ambición de Kyouya

Todo por ti

Pacto eterno

Otra oportunidad

Abriendo el corazón

Cuando el tiempo pasa...

Como espero que lean los próximos que publicaré... a todos a los que les gustaron estos espero ser mejor conforme pase el tiempo... arigato...


End file.
